


The Price of Pride

by Punki



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punki/pseuds/Punki





	1. Chapter 1

Henry bit back his annoyance. He didn't deserve her? A prince did not deserve a mere servant? The man had nerve. He had overstepped his bounds. Henry glared at Da Vinci as the older man walked away without so much as a backward glance. Henry wasn't sure what injured his pride more, Da Vinci's words or the fact that they were undeniable. Even as he watched the older man depart his mind was on Nicole. No her name was Danielle. Henry still thought of her as Nicole de Lancret. To think of her as Danielle seemed almost impossible. As if Danielle was a cruel invention by some devious mind.

Da Vinci may have left, but he wasn't dismissed by any means. He had left behind a single slipper, the type worn for a special occasion. Henry walked over and picked up the slipper, intent on hurling it as far away from him as possible, as if he could be rid of her through that single act. He knew he couldn't forget the events of the night by flinging the slipper away, but he wanted nothing to do with the woman near him. As he stepped up to it he could hear the drops of rain as they fell on the delicate object. Picking up the slipper Henry studied it. It looked to belong to a lady, not a servant. Satin and muslin covered in embroidery and silver beads. Instead of tossing it away Henry set the slipper down and stared out over the castle grounds, lost in thought.

The rain grew steadily stronger, pulling Henry from his thoughts. He glanced up at the sky and shook his head. He didn't know how long he had stood there, staring over the grounds. The people had long since left the ball. Darkness consumed the quiet grounds. Henry turned away. He didn't want to go inside the castle, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He had only taken a few steps when he stopped and looked back. Henry closed his eyes. He should just leave the slipper behind. Forget it and her. But he couldn't do it.

Henry went back to the wall and grabbed the slipper, telling himself that he only meant to take it to be disposed of. He would not yield in his decision. The slipper, like the servant it belonged to, meant nothing to him. And if he kept telling himself that, then he could believe it. Soon though, it would not matter. Henry stalked through the castle, a scowl creasing his face, as each step seemed like a mile. The slipper seemed to taunt him with each step, reminding him that the woman who owned it should have been walking at his side, but would never do so.

Walking into his room Henry crossed over to a table. Opening the box that sat on the table he looked inside. The box was empty, its contents long removed. Carefully he settled the slipper inside. He didn't want to see it, he kept telling himself. He slowly lowered the lid, settling it securely on the box.

Turning away from the table he hung his head. He could tell himself he didn't still love her all day. He could marry another. He could dedicate himself to his duty. But deep down Henry knew that he still loved Danielle, would always love her. With his heart heavy and his eyes bleary Henry settled on his bed, his mind lost in days past.

The knock woke Henry the next morning. He shook his head to clear the fog. He must have finally fallen asleep some time in the early morning hours. Grumbling Henry walked to the door. On the other side stood the captain of the guard, Laurent. Laurent gave Henry a quick glance, raising his brow at the Princes rumpled appearance.

“A Lady to see you, Your Highness. She claims she was summoned by special order.”

“I summoned no one. Send her away.” Henry moved to close the door. 

Laurent stepped forward, blocking the door and staring hard at Henry. “Is that wise? You are the Prince, no matter your mood. And she is a lady of the court.”

“Fine, I'll see her.”

“I would advise you wear something other than last night's attire.” Laurent turned away. 

“You dare speak to me in such a manner?”

Laurent turned back toward Henry with a small smile. “I've known you for many years. And went after you more times than I care to remember when you ran off. I see most everything that happens here. And while I do respect you, you are a foolish man Your Highness. I can only hope for your sake you are stubborn enough to suffer an arranged marriage, or brave enough to find your happiness.” 

Henry watched as Laurent turned and walked away without another word. Deflated, Henry turned to dress. Before the ball no one had dared speak to him in such a disrespectful manner. Since the ball two men and a peasant had disrespected him. And now some mysterious guest demanded his time. He hadn't asked who was waiting, he hadn't cared. But now he wondered. He was sure it would not be Danielle. He hoped it was not Marguerite. To see Marguerite with her smug air after last night would be worse than to see Danielle. 

Henry took his time making his way to see his 'guest' purposefully. If anyone thought they could manipulate him or his time he would prove them wrong. He would not have visitors on a whim claiming they had been summoned. Though grudgingly he had to admit that the whole predicament intrigued him. It was exactly the sort of thing Danielle would have done. As soon as the thought entered Henry's mind he pushed it away.

The woman turned immediately when Henry entered the room, as if she was impatient with his tardiness. Henry's eyes widened in surprise. She was the last person he had expected to see standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

She held her head high, almost defiantly. She had a look in her eyes that told Henry she would demand his full attention. And she would accept no argument. He had never seen her show such presence. She had always been so meek, so quiet. Now she held the air of a royal, and she knew it.

“Jacqueline.” 

“Your Highness.” Her voice was cool. Henry thought he could hear disdain in her voice. “I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here.”

Henry was sure he could guess. The Baroness had been pushing him and Marguerite together. He didn't expect her to give up now that he had turned Danielle away. Although why she should send Jacqueline he wasn't sure. And he was hardly in the mood for games. “Why don't you tell me?”

Jacqueline stared hard at the prince. She seemed to be studying him. “I don't know what she saw in you. It wasn't the crown. And the way you behaved last night was horrible to say the least. She risked everything to see you, and you destroyed everything she had left.”

“What are you talking about? I didn't speak with Marguerite last night.”

“Danielle. You made a fool of her, and yourself.”

Henry frowned. “She lied to me. She embarrassed herself.”

Jacqueline gave a little smirk, a look that Henry had never seen on her face before. “You really believe she wanted to lie to you? Do you have any idea what her life is like? I've heard the talk around the manor. I know she was the only reason Maurice was able to come home to his wife. She is a slave in her own home. The maids are her family. You were the one man in her life she truly cared about, and you turned her away.”

Henry opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it. With a sigh he sat down in one of the chairs along the wall, motioning for Jacqueline to do the same. Jacqueline glared at Henry, but sat in the opposite chair. She stared at him hard, almost as if she dared him to speak, to tell her she was wrong.

Henry shook his head. “That doesn't explain why she lied. How do you know all of this?”

Jacqueline laughed, a hard bitter sound. “You really are blind. I am nothing like Marguerite. And I am reminded of that fact daily. Often more. I am no better thought of than Danielle. And I am the daughter of a Baroness. Do you really think the step-daughter of a woman who could be so cold to her own child would truly be cared for as anything other than a servant? Danielle meant nothing to Mother or Marguerite. She was born of a man with enough status to marry a Baroness, making her as much a lady as I am. She finally confided in me, while I tended the injuries from a whipping she received.”

Henry sat up straight, but kept his face impassive. The idea that anyone would whip Danielle was unthinkable. Then a thought struck him like the blow of a fist. He had met her, and she had flinched at his touch, just before she had run off. She must have been whipped before that meeting. The realization made Henry clench his fists.

Jacqueline rose, staring down at Henry with such disdain that he almost rose to meet her. Before he could stand she spoke one last time. “You may hold your position above all else. But if you have any honor at all, I pray you use it now. You don't love Danielle, that you made clear. But you would make a worse mistake if you consider Marguerite as a bride. I would rather see a foreign princess on the throne than my sister. You stole one woman's happiness, don't steal a whole kingdom's as well.”

For the third time in less than a day, Henry was left watching after someone as they walked away. He groaned in frustration. His mind was made up and he wouldn't change it now. None of the news that Jacqueline had so coldly delivered mattered, Henry told himself. She was a servant to be done with as the Baroness saw fit. Then why did he want to run to her rescue?

Henry stood. Word had to be sent to the Princess of Spain. The preparations for the wedding had to be started. He refused to think of Danielle. If he focused on the wedding he would forget. He had to. The thought that Danielle had been treated so harshly and he had missed it made him ill. That she was a slave to her own family was deplorable. If he continued to dwell on those thoughts he would surely go mad.

The prince stalked out of the room. His head swirled. He knew he would never choose Marguerite. But was Spain really the answer? “It doesn't matter. My mind has been made up.” Henry looked around as if to dare anyone to defy him. Only an empty hall greeted him. Henry sighed and made his way to find his father. The message would be sent before day's end.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Henry. The princess would be arriving within the week. Decorations were already being placed for the wedding. Messengers had been sent with news of the event. All seemed to be in order.

Henry dropped into a chair and sighed. He had never felt so drained. He tried to tell himself it was because there was so much to be done before the princess arrived. He had just closed his eyes when the swish of skirts stopped in front of him. He was sure he had been alone.

“You always were as stubborn as your father.”

Henry opened his eyes and stared at his mother. She smiled sadly and reached to ruffle his hair. Henry had forgotten how much he missed that simple act. It had been meant to soothe him as a child. It only made him miss it more now. “I won't change my mind. I will be married at weeks end. And it will be to a true princess.”

“Of course. You always knew what you wanted. There is no reason to think that you would change your mind now.” The queen went silent as if she was thinking. She knew there was no point in arguing. “I suppose you won't be building that University of yours. After all, it isn't like you to take such interest in things of that nature. One can only assume it was the influence of that young woman. Imagine, to pretend to be noble. And for what? She accomplished nothing. I've been told that her secret was discovered long before she admitted to it.”

Henry stood up. “What do you mean? Who knew? Was I allowed to make a fool of myself this whole time and everyone knew?”

“Sit down. You sound like your father. I was told only after the ball. You know how people talk. Seems she was nicely dressed when she bought the life of a prisoner. But some of the ladies noticed her shoes were those of a simple farm girl. Quite a contradiction wouldn't you say?”

“I remember that day. She thought I was arrogant and maybe she had a point. I was that close to her and didn't even notice her clothing.” Henry shook his head.

“Why should you notice anything about her? I'm surprised you even talked to her. What could she have offered for conversation? She's nothing but a servant.”

Henry bristled. He had never known his mother to speak so harshly of anyone. “She offered more than many royals could ever manage. She was smart and brave. She didn't simply give up. She wouldn't bow to anyone or anything. She faced whatever was before her. She was kind and gentle, but strong.” Henry stopped and looked at his mother. She was smiling. A smile that Henry remembered from the days of his lessons. The smile she always gave him when he had finally figured something out.

“Well, perhaps it is better you marry someone more mild. She sounds quite the handful. But then you know what you want. You had better get some rest. You have a wedding to prepare for.” The queen rose and kissed Henry on the head before leaving.

Henry watched his mother go, feeling more lost than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The bride walked down the aisle, followed by her entourage of ladies. The church was set for a princess, but the bride barely noticed. Henry watched her approach with a sinking heart. Each step felt to him like another bar added to his gilded cage. He could hear her crying halfway down the aisle. Henry closed his eyes, his thoughts straying to Danielle. She wouldn't have cried. Henry opened his eyes and focused on the woman walking toward him. 

She acted as though her world was ending. Henry could see it in her eyes. He went through the motions of the wedding, all the while thinking that she should know her duty. Her duty, just as he should know his. Henry started to recite the words led by the priest, all the while listening to the gasping sobs of the woman next to him. Her sobs matched what he felt inside. So much for duty, Henry thought. Jacqueline's words echoed in his head. “You hold your position above all else.”

Henry laughed and turned, lifting the veil of the woman next to him. She pleaded with him, though he barely heard. Her sobs made it nearly impossible to understand her, but he knew what she was saying. Quietly he calmed her, and with a chaste kiss to the cheek, freely gave her to the man she loved. With the first smile he had allowed himself in a week he removed his cloak, and ran out of the church.

The road outside was full of people milling around. Henry ran through the crowd, intent on finding Danielle, though he had no idea where to look. He didn't care. He would search everywhere. Henry ran past a carriage in the long row outside the church and stopped. Maurice stood in front of his seat, waiting for the Baroness no doubt.

Henry turned and ran back to the carriage. If anyone knew Danielle's whereabouts Maurice would. Henry looked up at the old man, barely recognizing him from the last time he had seen him. The man stood firm, with clean clothes replacing the rags Henry remembered. “Where is she?”

“The Baroness?”

“Nic- Danielle.”

“But she has been sold Sire.” Maurice looked almost pained to admit that Danielle was no longer with them. His eyes, so tired and sad, held the unshed tears that spoke of his pain. Henry could only imagine the torment Maurice must feel, knowing he couldn't save the woman who had risked everything to save him.

Henry's heart sank. He could see the woman who had saved Maurice, the proud lady who would never submit to being treated as a possession. The woman who must surely be living the life of a prisoner now. “Sold? To whom?” Henry felt a pang of guilt as he watched the old man, waiting for the answer. He knew he could have spared them, and Danielle, all of this.

Jacqueline stepped up. “Pierre Le Pieu, Your Highness. Just after the Mask.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Henry could only guess at her reaction to the whole event.

Henry looked between Jacqueline and Maurice. The severity of Danielle's life at the manor suddenly seemed much clearer. “Tell no one we have spoken. For all shall reveal itself in due course. Come Laurent, there is much to be done.” Henry turned, intent on his plans, followed closely by Laurent.

Jacqueline looked at Maurice and smiled. She knew Henry must surely be planning to save Danielle. But she couldn't be sure how. Pierre Le Pieu was a powerful man in his own right. He would not turn over Danielle easily. Jacqueline had seen him at market since Danielle had been sold. Always Danielle was with him, head down, in irons.

Jacqueline hesitated a moment then followed Henry and Laurent. She wasn't sure what she could do, but she was not going to sit by any longer and let Marguerite think she won. Jacqueline walked up behind Laurent and Henry as they were talking and cleared her throat. Both men turned and stared at the woman. Jacqueline smiled and looked at both men in turn. “What ever you're planning, I want to help. I refuse to see Marguerite on any throne.”

Henry looked to Laurent who nodded. “Alright, but no one else is to know of this. I know someone has been speaking with the Baroness. I want nothing shared with her, or Marguerite.” Jacqueline and Laurent nodded. Henry smiled grimly and explained his plan. He knew it would be difficult. But he would not accept failure.

When the three had agreed to their parts of the plan they went their separate ways. Jacqueline smiled to herself and ducked her head as she walked. The next few minutes were critical. Jacqueline knew she had to act natural. She was halfway to her carriage when she saw the prince approach her. Time to set the plan in motion.

Jacqueline played her role, 'accidentally' meeting the prince, perfectly. She could see several of the royal guards standing around. Also nearby was the royal page the Baroness talked to frequently. Jacqueline didn't like the little man. She knew he schemed often with the Baroness. She returned her focus to the prince, who pretended to greet her, speaking quietly. Jacqueline smiled sweetly, covertly watching the page. She motioned to the prince, and he nodded. The Baroness would know soon enough of their meeting.

The prince left quickly. There was still plenty to be done. Jacqueline made her way to the carriage, making sure to take her time. She could see the Baroness and Marguerite exiting the church. Maurice was at the carriage, prepared to perform any task as always, but this time he had a twinkle in his eyes. Jacqueline could see the change as easily as if she was next to the man. He was as excited as she. 

“Jacqueline, where were you?” Rodmilla sniffed and shook her head. “Doesn't matter. Get over here! We don't have all day!”

Marguerite climbed into the carriage, followed by the Baroness. Jacqueline paused as she prepared to step into the carriage, meeting Maurice's gaze. A slight nod and she disappeared into the carriage. She settled into her seat, paying no mind to the scheming babble of the two women already seated. The carriage door was closed behind her and the carriage began to move. 

Jacqueline watched the passing lands with a new sense of relief. She had never been close to Danielle. But she was less so with Marguerite. And she was willing to do anything to make sure Danielle was made Henry's wife. She just had to wait for the right moment now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacqueline climbed from the carriage, taking her time as Rodmilla and Marguerite hurried past to no doubt plan the next attempt at winning the prince. Jacqueline turned from the door, instead making her way to the garden. She knew that everyone would be preparing for supper. It was her chance to speak with Maurice alone. 

Maurice moved around the house, walking toward the door to the kitchen. Jacqueline stood next to the door, her face set in a grim expression. As he approached she pulled him out of the way of any who would see. “Maurice, I must get word to Gustave. Tell him to meet me tomorrow, secretly. We will meet by the river, where Danielle picks flowers. Tell no one. And tell him to bring the package I send with you.”

Maurice nodded and waited while Jacqueline rushed to the barn. She returned moments later with a package of brown paper tied with string. She pushed it into Maurice's hands. “Take care of this package. No one must handle it but you and Gustave. Go, quickly.” Jacqueline breathed a sigh and went inside, her heart racing. Maurice would deliver her package. She just had to bide her time until she could meet with Gustave. A sudden thought struck her and Jacqueline rushed up to her room, thoughts of Danielle swirling through her head.

Night was falling. Jacqueline stretched and looked out the window. She was almost done with her task. A knock on the door startled Jacqueline and she shoved everything she had been holding under her bed. “I'm coming.” Looking around as she rushed to the door she took a breath to calm herself and opened it. 

The Baroness stood in the doorway, a scowl on her face. “What are you doing? We need water for supper. Now go.”

“But, I was only-”

“Water, now. We don't have time for you to sit around.”

Jacqueline nodded silently and left, pulling her door behind her. She felt what she was sure Danielle had felt. And for the third time since she had begun her task she wondered about her step sister. She was sure that she was no better off now, but she could never imagine just how right she could be. Jacqueline shook her head, watching the water in the pot she had fetched. Such a simple task, boiling water, but the Baroness made it seem the most miserable of tasks.

Jacqueline waited in the kitchen, one of the few places she felt accepted since Danielle had left. Supper was almost finished. She wished the whole affair was over. She thought of the lengths of lace tossed under her bed. The lace she had put away to add to a nice dress for herself. It was now to be used for the wedding. Jacqueline smiled at the thought. 

As far as she could tell the plan was going perfectly. Maurice had returned home, assuring her that the package had been delivered with the message. Though Gustave had been reluctant, Maurice had finally persuaded him to agree to the meeting. Jacqueline knew that Paulette and Louise were to go to market. She would meet Gustave, taking him into the market. There they would take the next step that would end Rodmilla's and Marguerite's dreams. Her part was done. It was up to Prince Henry now.

Danielle didn't have the luxuries of her life before, however few. She was treated little better than an animal. Her body ached and her wrists and ankles were often chafed. She lifted another small branch onto the already large bundle in her arms and grimaced. She was sure she would have cuts on her hands again.

The chains dragged, heavy and cumbersome, behind her as she made her way back inside. She took her time with the task, preferring to be alone as much as possible. She wasn't the only one put to work in the estate, she knew. But she seemed to be given the most work. She knew it was because she was so much more stubborn and proud than those who followed every order. She refused to give in to him. She would never bend to his will. And the chains reminded her daily of her determination.

She had tried to run away that first night. She was sure she could escape into the woods. Maybe go to the gypsies for help. Anything to get away from Pierre Le Pieu. But she had been caught, just outside the gate. She had fought, tried to escape. But she had been dragged back to her room. The irons had been put on, and she had been chained to the bed for the rest of the night. 

Danielle moved through the halls, headed to the main dining room. She was sure she would see Pierre Le Pieu soon. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, the air of defiance almost tangible, and walked into the room. It was empty. Danielle released her breath and moved to add wood to the fire. She had to hurry if she was going to gather enough wood to keep a fire in her room.

Danielle shivered at the thought of another night chained to the bed, cold and alone. She stood, looking at the fire and fought tears. The last week had been worse than the whole ten years she had spent a servant to the Baroness. Danielle turned from the fire, wiped her hands on her already dirty apron, and left the room. She longed for a hot bath, a luxury she didn't often get. Thoughts of the life she had lost filled her mind, and she bumped into the reason for her misery. 

Pierre grinned, a cold, heartless smile. “Not planning another walk tonight are we?”

Danielle glared at the man with hatred. “No Sir. I am gathering wood. Let me pass.”

Pierre gave a mirthless laugh. “Such a proud little girl. You will learn. With time you will act as you should. I have work. You know your chores. Get to work. If you have not finished them you will get no supper tonight.”

Danielle stood defiantly till the man had passed her. She refused to cry in front of him, or any of the other servants. Gritting her teeth she moved outside, blinking back the tears that threatened at any moment. She set about gathering the eggs from the hen house and fetching the vegetables for the cook. She would have to wait to gather her wood. Again her thoughts trailed back to her home. She wished she was there now.

Danielle carried her load of food to the kitchen for the cook. The elderly woman gave her a small smile but said nothing. Danielle smiled back and left, learning early that though the woman was friendly enough, she would do nothing to help if it meant putting herself at risk. She only wanted to be left in peace in the kitchen. Though Danielle held no animosity for the woman she could not turn to her.

The air outside held a chill and Danielle shivered. She had one task left before supper. Grabbing a bucket she moved to the barrels of corn. She filled the bucket, hoping to make as few trips as possible to feed the livestock. With any luck she could finish her chores and gather the wood to keep the fires through the night.

Danielle had just finished feedings when she saw the wiry man that she had come to know was Pierre's messenger. She groaned when she saw him headed her way. She disliked the man and avoided him when she could. This was a time that she couldn't. Standing tall she stared at the man as he approached. 

“You are to polish these. Then you are to go to your room.” The man pushed a bundle of swords into her arms.

Danielle didn't answer. Instead she turned on her heel and walked away, knowing he watched her still. She knew Pierre was only trying to discourage her. She moved to a quiet place to polish the bundle of swords. Her hands shook as she rubbed the polish over the metal. She felt exhaustion and hunger setting in. She couldn't stop now. But she didn't know how much longer she could work under the harsh conditions.

Taking the bundle inside she walked to the dining hall. Bracing herself she knocked on the door, aware that Pierre would be inside. She hated the man and the thought of being in the same room with him as she worked made her sick.

“Enter.” She heard his voice and cringed, opening the door with reluctance. She walked in, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting at the table.

“Oh I do so hate to see you in irons.” Pierre rose, walking around the table opposite Danielle. “I'd remove them, if only you'd promise not to run away again.”

Danielle set her bundle down on the table, refusing to look at the man. She knew he was only trying to force her submission to his will. “I have no reason to stay.”

“You belong to me now.”

“I belong to no one. Least of all you.”

“Oh I do wish you'd reconsider my offer.”

“I would rather rot.” Danielle moved along the table, wanting to put more distance between them.

Pierre walked around the end of the table, his hand dragging across Danielle's arm. “You know I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature. Stubborn, just like you. Willful to a fault.” 

Danielle turned away. She resisted the urge to slap the man behind her.

“It too just needed to be broken.” Pierre lifted a handful of hair off Danielle's shoulder.

“You will maintain your distance Sir.”

“Oh, you didn't say please.”

Danielle could feel her hair being twisted. Gritting her teeth she reached back, grabbing for the large blade always at his side. Pulling it free she turned, raising the tip under his chin. “Please.”

“I could hang you for this.”

Danielle met his gaze, her own hard. She knew he would not risk injury to himself. But she could not risk the chance that he may overpower her. “Not if you are dead.”

Pierre moved his hand forward, his eyes never leaving Danielle. “I do love your spirit.” He grabbed her, pulling her toward him.

Danielle pushed him back. She brought the blade down across his cheek, turning to grab a sword from the bundle on the table. She brought both blades up holding the longest at his chest. She thought about how quickly she could end the misery he caused. “My father was an excellent swordsman Monsieur. He taught me well. Now hand me that key or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel to nose.”

Pierre watched as the blade raised to his face. Looking at the blade he slowly extended the key. “Your freedom, my Lady.”

Danielle released the smaller blade and grabbed the key. Keeping her eyes locked on the man sitting before her she unlocked the irons. Scowling at Pierre, Danielle backed away. Laying the sword on the table she turned and rushed out the door. Refusing to look back she quickly made her way outside.

The air was cool. Danielle smiled as she stepped into the fresh air. Turning she looked back at the looming building. The last time she would ever look at it. She turned away, her smile disappearing. She saw Henry running toward her.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” Danielle stared at Henry, confusion crossing her features. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um, I came to rescue you.”

Danielle felt shocked. “Rescue me? A commoner?” She moved past him, fighting tears. She remembered too well the ball when she had tried to talk to him. She was sure she would only be sent away again.

“Actually I came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust. Please Danielle.”

Danielle turned, and Henry could see the small hint of a smile. He could also see the hurt and tears in her eyes. She stopped at a small wall, turning to stare at him. “Say it again.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, the part where you said my name.”

“Danielle.”

She smiled then, a smile that made Henry smile. She let his words sink in, looking as though she might cry.

“Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this...rather remarkable shoe.”

Danielle gasped as Henry pulled a slipper out for her to see. “Where did you find that?”

“She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her.”

Danielle turned away, moving to sit on the wall. “It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life.”

“Yes, I know. And the name's Henry, if you don't mind.” He looked at Danielle. She looked down, but not before he saw her tears. Henry dropped to one knee. “I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love. But I would feel like a king, if you, Danielle De Barbarac, would be my wife.” As he spoke, Henry slid the slipper on Danielle's foot.

Danielle, no longer concerned with tears, began to cry. She looked up to see Henry, worry on his face. Smiling she threw her arms out, kissing him while he spun her around with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle sat securely in front of Henry. The motion of the horse beneath her lulled her as they rode. Her mind raced, still taking in everything that had happened. As quickly as her world had fallen apart it seemed to be mending. Danielle stared at the road before them. The same road that only a week before she had rode along in protest. The road that would this time lead her to the castle.

Thoughts of her last visit to the castle flooded her memory. She had been rejected, sent away. She had left, embarrassed and alone. Now she was going back. She wasn't sure how the king and queen would receive her. Would they accept her now? She couldn't be sure. But Henry had come for her, that must mean something.

A sudden thought made Danielle sit up straighter. “What of the Baroness?”

Henry shifted behind her. “What of her?”

“She exposed me for a fraud. She sold me. Why would she allow me to marry a prince if she can do anything to stop it?” Danielle shuddered, looking at the chafed skin of her wrists. Though the skin was raw it was nothing compared to her ankles. She had worn irons on her ankles for a week with no relief. She had been in agony for several days. She had grown accustomed to the pain quickly. But the memories would haunt her far longer than the pain ever could. And all to stop her from seeing the man behind her.

“She is none of your concern now. She has no say in the matter. And my mind is made up. Though I do know one woman who would like to see you in the castle.”

Danielle looked back at him, confusion in her eyes. “Who?”

“Jacqueline.”

Danielle was silent for a moment. She seemed at a loss for words. Finally she looked up, tears shining in her eyes. “She always was the sweeter of the two. More than any of the others she was a true friend. And maybe true family.”

Henry didn't comment but stared straight ahead. Danielle went quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Neither spoke of the ball, or how Henry had sent her away. But it still hung in the air. It was the reason she had been sold. It was the reason she had felt nothing but pain the last seven days. And it was the reason for Henry's admission to Jacqueline's feelings.

The ride had been a long one, one spent mostly lost in thought. Danielle shifted slightly, the discomfort she had felt before now a nagging ache. She longed to rest, to sleep and forget the pain that only seemed to intensify with each minute. She looked up at the sky, thinking that the last time she was on a horse at night had been with Henry. It had in fact been the only time. 

Henry's arm tightened around her protectively. “Is something wrong? You seem restless.” His eyes, full of worry, searched her face anxiously.

“No.” Danielle looked down, staring at her hands. They were rough, cut and swollen from the work she had done. Everything from typical kitchen chores to caring for the animals of the stable and gathering wood. Some of the chores had been easy, some, such as chopping wood, had been harder. And some, such as working in the chandlery, had been near intolerable.

As if reading her thoughts Henry placed a hand over hers, gently covering them. “That life is behind you now. You will never be treated in such a manner again.” Henry smiled. “And I still think you are beautiful.”

Danielle smiled but said nothing. She still felt as though she would wake and watch the prince and her freedom vanish before her eyes. As she stared ahead she saw the gates of the castle come into view. She felt the quivers in her stomach, the same nervous feeling she had only a week before. Closing her eyes she quietly repeated the same word, breath, hoping to calm herself.

They moved through the gates and stopped in the same place she had once stood, dressed as nobility, and told the prince he was arrogant. Henry slipped down from the horse, and turned to help lower Danielle, while a stable hand held the horse. Danielle slipped down into Henry's arms, her gaze looking beyond his shoulder to the castle.

“It will be fine. I promise.”

Danielle looked at Henry, unable to stop the questions that had been bothering her. “How can it be fine? Last time I saw you I was dismissed. I was forgotten. I was sold and kept in irons. I was a slave. How can you be sure I will be welcomed now?”

“Because you have two people who can, and will, speak for you.”

Danielle looked at Henry, trying to figure out who he could mean. Who could possibly convince the king and queen of her worth. Henry only smiled and set her on her feet. Following Henry's lead she made her way to the castle. As she walked she was aware of how out of place she must look.

The door opened as they reached it. “Henry, your parents await you. Danielle, welcome home.” Da Vinci stood in the door, smiling. 

“Leonardo, thank you.”

The man turned, leading them farther into the castle. Danielle followed Da Vinci, Henry next to her. Her heart raced the farther inside they went. Da Vinci stopped outside an ornate door. Looking back briefly he nodded then turned back to the door and opened it. He walked inside, followed by Henry and Danielle. King Francis and Queen Marie sat inside, talking quietly.

Da Vinci stopped before the king and queen. “Your majesties, Prince Henry and Danielle De Barbarac.”

Danielle bowed, resisting the urge to flinch at the sound of her name. Henry stared at his parents, a frown on his face. “I have found the woman I will marry. She may not be a noble, but she is far more noble than many of the ladies of the court that I have met.”

King Francis looked at Danielle. “Stand child. And explain yourself.”

Danielle rose from her bow, and looked up at the king and queen. She saw Marie gasp, and flinched. She knew how she looked. Dirty, tired, cuts and bruises along her body. She looked rough, beaten. Danielle raised her chin a fraction and took a deep breath. “I am afraid, Your Highness’s, that I have no explanation for myself. I am the servant of a Baroness who dressed as a noble woman to save the life of a man who was the only father I knew from the age of eight. Though my actions may have been wrong I do not regret them. Maurice is safe with his wife. And whatever my fate is to be for that end, so be it.”

Marie looked at Francis, her eyes soft with concern. “She is the servant of Rodmilla de Ghent. But I am told she is also her step daughter. But the Baroness once told me she was their cousin. A cousin called Cinderella.”

“I believe, Your Majesty, she was referring to the name Cindersoot. A name I earned by reading next to the fire.”

King Francis shook his head. “This is outrageous. The daughter of a Baroness treated as a slave, and the Queen lied to. I will not tolerate it.”

“I know what Danielle did was extreme. But she would not have gone so far had I not pursued it. I asked after her. I am the reason she had to carry on the act of a noble woman. She came to the ball to tell me. To be done with the whole charade. But I wouldn't listen. She should not be punished for the crimes of others.”

The queen looked at her son, a smile on her lips. “You are finally the prince that any kingdom could be proud of. Danielle will not be punished. She has suffered enough. You asked her hand, then you shall have it. That she came back with you is evidence enough of her acceptance. We will hold the wedding in secret. Tomorrow, once she has had time for rest.”

Henry nodded. “We only have a few to invite. They know where to meet me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle opened her eyes, stretching as she woke fully. It was still early she knew. A habit still very much normal for her after years of waking before anyone else to prepare fires and gather morning eggs. Chores she wasn't worried about now. Instead Danielle lingered in bed, enjoying a leisurely morning. The warmth of the blankets lulled her and she sank against the softness of the pillows. Her body finally relaxed. Drifting on the edge of sleep, Danielle almost missed the sound of the door opening. She sighed softly, sure that one of the chamber maids had come to help her begin her day.

“That doesn't sound like the joy of a princess, or bride to be.”

Danielle smiled at the voice, but didn't open her eyes. “And you Sir, are supposed to let your bride ready herself before seeing her.” Finally opening her eyes she looked up at him, all further protests dying on her lips.

Henry smiled down at Danielle and offered her his hand. She shook off the covers and stood, allowing him to help her out of bed. Danielle knew she should feel overjoyed, but she still couldn't believe that she would be married. And yet he stood before her, holding her hand securely in his, as he called for chamber maids to attend to her needs. She wanted to be happy. Wanted to believe that it really was her wedding day, as the king had said. But deep inside she was sure it would be destroyed just as the ball had been. As much as she wished to enjoy this moment she just couldn't.

The chamber maids came rushing in and Henry backed away. Danielle wanted to call him back but she knew that she had to get ready for the wedding. Allowing herself to be led across the room to have her hair washed and brushed she peeked back over her shoulder to see Henry stride from the room with a look of purpose.

The morning had been frantic. Jacqueline rushed from the house after breakfast. She had to leave with the others before she could be missed. She couldn't let Rodmilla or Marguerite know she was meeting Prince Henry. Just the thought of her plans being discovered made her stomach churn. Jacqueline clenched her teeth and held her package closer to herself as she waited anxiously for Maurice to ready the carriage as Paulette and Louise prepared the vegetables.

After what seemed to Jacqueline like an eternity, Maurice gave a quick nod indicating that they were ready. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Jacqueline rushed for the carriage. She could wait inside, out of sight of anyone who may see the carriage. Once inside she waited as patiently as possible, knowing they had to appear as normal as any other day. Finally they were on their way, and Jacqueline began to relax as the manor house moved out of sight.

Gustave would be there, at the market stall, waiting to meet her. She only hoped that this plan could work. The trip seemed longer than normal. And each passing minute seemed to bring a new possibility of failure. She watched anxiously as they moved farther into the market, winding down the streets to their usual place. Finally Jacqueline could see the stall. Gustave stood next to it, looking around nervously. The crumpled package she had sent before held tight in his arms.

Jacqueline practically jumped from the carriage as it stopped. She ran to Gustave, grabbing his hand. Paulette and Louise were left to set up the market stall. While Maurice took care of the carriage Jacqueline led Gustave off to a quite area of the market. She felt bad for rushing off. She knew that the others would want to be there. But they had to be at the market should Rodmilla or Marguerite visit the market. Jacqueline ducked into a side door of a building. Henry was already inside. Seeing him Jacqueline breathed a sigh of relief and handed him her package.

Henry nodded, then motioned for them to follow him. They had to move quickly. The wedding was already set, not that there had been much to it. They hadn't taken anything out of the church from before. Henry led them through a door and out behind the buildings. Keeping low he moved along the walls to the side door of the church.

Henry clutched the package from Jacqueline and took the one from Gustave, directing them to a place out of the way. Then he rushed from the room, intent on finding the ladies that would be helping Danielle. She should be almost ready. He only hoped that everything would go as planned. A young girl waited outside the room that had been arranged for Danielle's use. Henry handed the girl the packages and instructed her to deliver them to Danielle then turned and left them to finish their tasks.

Henry took the cape from his shoulders as he walked. He strode into the chapel and handed Laurent the cape. Everything was ready when Henry looked up to see Danielle, walking through the door. She was wearing the same gown she had worn to the ball. But instead of wings she wore a sheer veil, the package from Jacqueline, and a delicate crown.

She looked every inch the princess. And she moved down the aisle alone, each movement slow and deliberate. Henry could see the worry in her face. He reached out his hand and took hers, turning forward. He knew that everything thus far had been far from orthodox, but he didn't care. Henry nodded to the priest, indicating that they were ready to begin. Jacqueline stood off to the side, Gustave beside her. Laurent stood across from them, near Henry.

The priest began to speak. Henry only half listened as the priest rushed through the words that he had deemed 'necessary' for the wedding. He kept watching Danielle. She seemed to relax as the priest spoke. The priest cleared his throat and Henry looked forward. The priest looked between the two of them. Quickly, Henry spoke his vows, followed by Danielle. Henry smiled, nodding to the priest to continue. Danielle looked at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. He was sure she realized it wasn't a typical wedding. Henry squeezed her hand and listened to the priest speak his final blessing.

Jacqueline smiled and looked between Laurent and Henry. Their plan had worked. Henry and Danielle were now husband and wife. But it wasn't over yet. There was still a lot to be done. She stepped forward to the couple, Gustave right behind her. 

“Are you ready?”

Jacqueline raised her chin and smiled at Henry's question. “Of course Your Majesty.”

Laurent handed Henry his cape. They didn't have much time to lose. “I will take the Princess back to the castle.”

“I will return soon. First we must make sure the next part of the plan is put in motion.”

Henry motioned Jacqueline ahead of him. As Jacqueline left Henry turned to Danielle. “There will be a surprise for you when you return. I want you to have it for tonight.”

Danielle nodded silently. She wasn't sure what tonight would be. But she was sure it would involve her. “I will be ready.”

Henry kissed her softly on the cheek, then turned to slip out the side door, clasping his cape around his shoulders. Danielle turned to Laurent. She felt dazed. It hadn't been the wedding she had expected. Far from it. But she was married to Henry. And there had been no interruptions. Now she had to prepare for tonight.

That evening the meal seemed lighter to Jacqueline. She ate quietly, listening to the chatter with less attention than normal. Marguerite was still going on about events of the wedding, again. Jacqueline looked up to see both of them staring at her.

“How was I to know he'd come flying out the side door? He was supposed to be getting married.” Jacqueline looked back at her food trying to hide her smile.

“I heard the prince talked to you. What did he say?” Marguerite glared at Jacqueline from across the table.

“Well I can't be sure, it all happened so quickly.” Jacqueline feigned confusion, looking as though she was trying to remember. “But I think what he said was, serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your, sister.”

Jacqueline listened to their happy laughter. It had come so easily to her. She could almost imagine their shock when they found out which sister she meant.

“Well very good. Well perhaps we should just let him fret about it for a few days.” Rodmilla smiled at her own idea of clever. 

A bell sounded and Marguerite jumped from her chair followed closely by Rodmilla, both running for the door. Jacqueline followed slowly, sure of what was going to happen. The doors were open when Jacqueline stepped up, catching sight of the king's messenger.

“His supreme majesty, King Francis, requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters immediately.”

“Well, is anything wrong?” Rodmilla questioned.

“No m'lady, but the King demanded that you arrive, in style.”

“Then in style we shall be.”

Jacqueline closed the door as Marguerite and Rodmilla rushed off to find their best dresses. They were chattering the whole time. Jacqueline went to her room and dressed, a small smile on her face. She knew what to expect. She also knew she needn't dress to impress. She was only to be there as a ruse.

The ride to the castle was the longest Jacqueline had ever endured. She didn't listen to the endless chatter about the wedding. She passed the time wondering what the future held for them all. She was sure she would go back to the manor. She could only guess what the royal family had in mind for the others. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize they had arrived at the castle until Marguerite nearly jumped out of the carriage. Following the others silently, she went back to her thoughts.

People lined the aisle as the trio made their way before the King and Queen. Jacqueline held back, watching Henry standing beside the throne. She walked up behind Rodmilla and Marguerite, bowing as they did. She waited patiently for the announcement that would change their lives forever.

“Baroness, did you or did you not lie to her Majesty the Queen of France.” King Francis stared hard at Rodmilla. 

“Choose your words wisely Madame, for they could be your last.” Queen Marie leveled a cool gaze on the Baroness and Marguerite.

Rodmilla looked startled, her mind racing for an answer that would be proper. Trying to sound calm she answered “A woman would do practically anything for the love of a daughter, your Majesties.” The Baroness fidgeted as she looked from one monarch to the other. ”Perhaps I did get a little carried away.”

Marguerite gasped loudly, “Mother, what have you done? Your Majesty, like you I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family.”

“How dare you turn on me, you little ingrate.”

“You see, you see what I have to put up with?”

Francis had heard enough. “Silence both of you! Good Lord, are they always like this?” 

“Worse, your Majesty.”

“Jacqueline darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this.”

Jacqueline looked at her mother with disdain. “Of course not Mother. I'm only here for the food.”

“Baroness de Ghent you are forth with stripped of your title. And you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the first available boat. Unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you.”

The Baroness backed down the aisle, searching the faces of the gathered nobility. She saw no pity in their eyes. Desperation filled her. “There seem to be quite a few people out of town.”

A voice from the back of the room stopped everyone. “I will speak for her.” Everone in the room bowed to the lady. “She is after all my step-mother.”

The people stood, facing the princess. Danielle stood in her finest gown. A crown sat on her head. And she stepped forward, looking the Baroness in the eye as Rodmilla bowed before her.

“Your Highness.”

Henry smirked. “Marguerite, I don't believe you've met, my wife.”

Danielle looked down at the Baroness. “I want you to know, I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I'm quite certain, will think of me every single day for the rest of your life.”

“And how long might that be?”

Danielle looked up and spoke to the King and Queen. “All I ask, your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy she has bestowed upon me.”

Francis cleared his throat. “They will know the same courtesy you did. Both of you are to work in the laundry.” Francis motioned for one of the court to lead Rodmilla and Marguerite away. “Jacqueline, you are hereby known as Baroness Jacqueline de Ghent.”

Danielle stepped beside Jacqueline, who had joined Laurent. “And you are welcome here always.” Both smiled as they hugged. For the first time in 18 years Danielle felt a true sense of freedom and happiness as she looked over Jacqueline's shoulder toward Henry.


End file.
